Fun ? in the sun
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: Il n'aurait décidément pas dû toucher à l'Ipod de son frère, car celui-ci préfère la vengeance quand elle est chaude et compte bien le lui faire payer pendant un voyage qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier...et quoi de mieux pour les vacances que l'Andalousie ?
1. Comme quoi les frères, c'est bon à rien

Olà ! me voilà de retour après un certain temps (hemhem) dont nous tairons la durée ! En attendant des idées fraîches pour Paris Stupides (j'en ai une qui devrait pas tarder ;)) je m'investis dans une nouvelle fic qui est... ben du Spanamo que voulez-vous j'aime trop ce couple ! Promis la prochaine je vous prépare un FrUk pour vous faire plaiz' et je compterais sur l'aide de Dr J, comme ça elle nous pondra un bôôôô texte tout propre tout neuf direct sorti de nos esprit tordus...

J'annonce le disclaimer, ben oui, à moins d'être la créatrice de hetalia je me dois d'en mettre un donc, je vais bien être obligée de le dire, HETALIA N'EST PAS A MOI ! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Son frère l'avait sûrement traîné en Espagne pour se venger de la perte de son Ipod, et ce qui était certain c'était le fait que sa vengeance soit totale et complète. Quoi de plus infernal que de devoir passer sa journée à se protéger des rayons de soleil qui perçaient de sa fenêtre alors qu'il essayait vainement de finir son niveau en tuant les derniers zombies qui restaient ? Peut-être cet ignoble faux frère qui passait ses journées à tenter de le détacher de ses jeux vidéos chéris… Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que Romano était arrivé, il passait son temps à la plage d'à côté, quand il ne jouait pas.<p>

La seule chose qui lui avait plu dans ce pays insupportable, c'était bien la plage : l'odeur de sel l'attirait plus encore que le chant des vagues qui se brisent sur les lames des rochers, plus encore que la douce caresse du vent frais sur sa peau, plus encore que la sensation du sable chaud entre ses orteils, plus encore que la délicieuse déflagration de l'eau sur ses pieds. Mais il détestait plus que tout la foule bruyante et désorganisée qui occupait le rivage, et préférait plutôt se balader là-bas vers 19 heures quand la température se faisait plus douce et qu'il pouvait flâner seul dans l'eau.

Cela dit Feliciano faisait de même mais y passait plutôt des journées entières, ce qui permit à Romano d'arriver jusqu'au boss final et de le terrasser. Il constata tout de même que les 52 heures de jeu qu'ils garantissaient étaient plus courtes que prévu, et ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il avait joué jour et nuit, creusant des énormes cernes sous ses yeux et rendant son teint pire que blafard. Ces vacances en Andalousie annonçaient deux semaines de tranquillité totale, mais il fallut que Feliciano décide de secouer les puces de son frère, et lui fasse faire quelques rencontres…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sa journée avait commencé à 3 heures de l'après-midi, lorsque son frère l'arracha de son lit pour aller faire un tour : donc, mal. Il tenta tout de même de paraître digne et se traîna lamentablement dans la salle de bain, encore tout ankylosé et transpirant à grosses gouttes. Malgré les paroles de Feliciano qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas se doucher trop longtemps, il fit tout le contraire et resta au moins 40 bonnes minutes sous la douche. Sortant sous le regard désapprobateur du frêle jeune homme qui l'attendait , il s'avança vers son armoire sans lui accorder la moindre attention et s'occupa de s'habiller tout en prenant un soin particulier à trainer. Après avoir bien montré sa mauvaise humeur, il daigna enfin sortir sous le chaud soleil d'Andalousie pour accompagner son petit frère qui ne voulait visiblement pas aller tout seul à la plage. Celui-ci ferma précautionneusement la porte tandis que Romano s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant dans la rue au pavé brûlant, regardant çà et là des vendeurs de souvenir, le paysage ou tout simplement les jolies espagnoles qu'il croisait sans cesse, un sourire aux lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la progression de son frère qui le rattrapait en courant et s'attarda un instant sur sa peau pâle et délicate, qui tranchait avec ses cheveux plutôt foncés.

_Cela dit_, constata-t-il amèrement en contemplant avec un œil critique son bras blafard, _mon état n'est pas mal non plus…_

Feliciano avait fini par le rejoindre, marchant à présent juste à côté d'un pas soutenu accompagné de son souffle saccadé, et ne cessait de balayer du regard la rue comme s'il avait l'espoir d'y voir quelqu'un.

_Ou quelqu'une… _

La plage s'étendit soudain sous leur yeux subjugués, comme le jour où ils étaient arrivés : le reflux constant de la mer qui happait les jambes des baigneurs, le rivage envahit par les touristes, le ciel qui ne semblait faire qu'un avec l'océan lorsqu'il atteignait l'horizon et surtout l'odeur iodée qu'apportaient les vagues en s'écrasant sur les rochers. Un peu boudeur, mais tout de même content d'être là, Romano s'assit sur le sable chaud tout en fixant un point au loin qui semblait le passionner. Feliciano, lui, préféra enlever ses tongs pour les poser à côté de lui alors qu'il partait en courant vers le marchand de glaces. L'observant toujours du coin de l'œil, son frère vit qu'il se faisait aborder par un groupe de garçons à l'air un peu louche composé d'adolescents qui avaient l'air d'avoir entre 17 et 18 ans. De loin, il ne vit pas les détails mais remarqua cependant que deux d'entre eux étaient blond, le troisième presque blanc et le dernier brun.

_Belle brochette d'idiots_, se dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique

Voyant que le groupe se déplaçait vers lui, il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa tranquillité et prit le temps d'évaluer chaque personne. Tout d'abord, un albinos à l'air pas très net qui s'amusait avec un autre blond, les cheveux mi-longs et la constitution plutôt maigre. Ceux-là avaient l'air de gros pervers et il préféra rester loin d'eux et de leur discussion qu'il imaginait salace. Le troisième était lui aussi blond, la coiffure tirée en arrière, et pour quelque obscure raison, il sentit qu'il ne l'aimerait mais alors pas du tout. Le dernier semblait espagnol. Il avait la peau mate, les cheveux bruns, des yeux verts qui pétillaient à l'ombre de ses longs cils et un sourire ravageur. C'était de loin celui qui paraissait le plus normal, mais Romano préféra s'en méfier et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le sable, ignorant royalement la venue de ces étrangers.

-Hm… Lovi, commença Feliciano en lui tendant une glace, c'est... ce sont des amis…

_Bordel, je lui avais dit de ne pas m'appeler Lovi !_

-D'accord. Moi c'est Romano.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Gilbert et Francis, les deux pervers albinos et blond Ludwig, pour qui il gardait une certaine animosité sûrement due à la proximité qu'il avait avec son frère et Antonio, l'espagnol plutôt mignon. Il les jaugea du regard, observant leur comportement et répondit évasivement aux quelques questions qui lui étaient posées. Au bout d'un long moment de discussions auxquelles il ne participa évidemment pas, ils eurent tous fini leur glace et partirent se baigner.

Tous, sauf Romano, qui avait prit grand soin de manger à une lenteur effrayante sa boule vanille. Son moment de solitude (et de repos) arrivé, il s'allongea sur le sable brûlant et regarda le ciel parsemé de micro-fragments de nuages qui flottaient un peu partout. Dans un élan d'impulsion, il décida de bronzer et enleva méthodiquement ses habits, se retrouvant en caleçon, un tas d'affaires pliées à côté. Il ferma les yeux, pensant pouvoir encore dormir un peu, mais c'était sans compter la canette glacée qui arriva sur son ventre. Abasourdi, il se releva d'un bond, envoyant valser l'Iced Tea qui avait eu le malheur de le refroidir et s'apprêta à injurier copieusement l'idiot qui avait fait ça. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Antonio, Lovi ravala illico ses paroles et se contenta juste de le fixer d'un air scandalisé, cramoisi.

-Mais ça va pas, laissa-t-il échapper, t'es stupide ou quoi ?

-Oh, ça va, plaisanta l'adolescent en éclatant de rire, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

-Eh bien la prochaine fois, fait en sorte de t'en empêcher ! C'est vraiment pas marrant !

L'espagnol continua de rire devant le visage contrarié de Romano, et son rire semblait contagieux car un pâle sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres pâles de l'italien. Il s'arrêta enfin de rire et alla ramasser la canette et l'ouvrit pour la porter à sa bouche.

-J'exige la moitié de la canette, intima Lovi, pour me l'avoir mise sur le ventre alors que je bronzais.

-Je vois, s'esclaffa Antonio en regardant ses bras blancs, c'est vrai que tu as bien besoin de bronzer !

Romano essaya de lui prendre la canette, mais se rata lamentablement et s'écrasa sur le sol. Marmonnant un vague « je le déteste », il se releva et attrapa rapidement l'objet de sa convoitise avant de la vider sous les yeux de son persécuteur. Une fois son forfait accompli, il se laissa tomber sur le sol dans sa position d'origine, protégeant son ventre de tout coup perfide de la part de cet espagnol qui s'amusait visiblement bien à ses dépends. Sentant qu'Antonio s'asseyait juste à côté, il enleva ses bras de son corps non sans avoir au préalable jeté un coup d'œil discret autour de lui et ferma doucement les yeux pour savourer son moment de repos bien mérité. La brise d'été lui chatouillait le visage, le flux des vagues était comme une berceuse, le sable chaud lui réchauffait le dos et le soleil de fin d'après-midi dorait sa peau bref, il était au paradis.

-Encore cinq minutes et je suis sûr de te voir baver…

-Ferme-la.

Romano essaya de paraître fâché, mais sans le vouloir il esquissa un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du beaux brun assit à ses côtés. Celui-ci dévisagea d'un air gourmand le jeune homme avant de s'allonger pour profiter lui aussi des derniers rayons de soleil de l'après-midi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au bout d'un demi après-midi, il trouvait qu'il avait prit pas mal de couleur par rapport à son frère qui était resté d'une pâleur de mort malgré le soleil qui avait tapé fort tout au long des 3 heures qu'ils avaient passé à la plage. Il enfila en vitesse un T-shirt, une sorte de bermuda, mit ses tongs et sortit sans bruit tandis que Feliciano prenait sa troisième douche de la journée, faisant grimper la facture d'eau à une vitesse effrayante. L'air dehors était plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire : c'était exactement le temps qui lui convenait. Un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers la plage déjà presque déserte, où le soleil s'approchait doucement de la mer, diffusant sa lueur orangée sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Arrivé sur le sable, il se déchaussa et courut avant de s'arrêter subitement sur le sable pour se déshabiller. Il enleva son t-shirt et son bermuda, restant uniquement en maillot de bain et fonça dans la mer pour piquer une tête. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet revigorant et c'est de très bonne humeur que Romano ressortit la tête de l'eau.

Plusieurs jeunes filles le regardaient, intriguées de voir un baigneur à cette heure, et se sentant dans un bon jour, il leur adressa un signe amical de la main accompagné de son sourire le plus mignon. Elles rougirent et rigolèrent entre elles, ravies d'être le centre de son attention. Pas mécontent de son petit effet, il sortit de l'eau et s'approcha des filles qui semblaient s'intéresser de plus en plus à lui.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'un anglais volontairement teinté d'accent italien, vous êtes d'ici ?

-Non, répondirent-elles en gloussant, nous sommes ici en colonie.

_Sûrement des lycéennes qui cherchent le grand amour…aucun intérêt. Mais la petite brune là-bas en vaut peut-être la peine…_

-Oh, c'est cool… ça vous dit un petit verre ? Je récupère mes affaires et on y va ?

-Désolé, mais on a pas le droit de sortir ce soir. Peut-être un autre jour ?

Cette fois, c'était la fille la plus mignonne et visiblement la plus farouche du groupe qui venait de parler. Il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur avant d'hausser les épaules et reprendre ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

-Je suis là tous les jours à la même heure, passez me voir un de ces quatre.

Un clin d'œil, un _« Ciao Bellissima » _murmuré du bout des lèvres et l'affaire est finie. Reste à savoir laquelle piocher parmi celles qui auront craqué. En attendant il devait vite rentrer à l'hôtel pour ne pas que Feliciano aie la mauvaise idée de sortir avec ses copains bizarres. Il remonta en courant l'allée principale, ce qui s'avéra être fatal pour ses pieds (ben oui, les tongs en courant c'est pas...) et arriva tout essoufflé dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Ah Lovi, je viens juste d'appeler Ludwig, on sort ce soir !~

**FAIL.**

* * *

><p>Bon, promis, je vous ferait pas attendre trop longtemps : la preuve je m'y mets tout de suite ! Et surtout oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :) (non non non c'est faux vous vous trompez je ne vous demande <em>pas du tout <em>de reviewer...)

Miss Wasabi


	2. Serais je maudit ?

Bon alors, désolée, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court...mais que voulez-vous, l'inspiration ça se commande pas ! Bon j'essaie quand même de produire quelque chose de plus long la prochaine fois, promis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Rien de tel qu'un bon « groumph » prononcé de main de maître par Romano, le roi des râleurs, pour exprimer toute l'ampleur de sa contrariété. Par pur souci d'allure il daigna enfiler une chemise noire et un jean puis rejoignit à contrecœur son frère qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier lui adressa un faible sourire compatissant mais l'entraîna tout de même hors de la pièce. Se décidant à s'emmurer dans le silence, Lovi sortit son Ipod, mit ses écouteurs, régla sa musique à fond, ignora ostensiblement son jumeau et commença à marcher d'un pas pressé dans la rue comme s'il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre eux.<p>

Seul problème : il ignorait totalement où il devait aller. Il fut donc obligé d'attendre Feliciano qui traînait un peu trop à son goût, même s'il n'était pas vraiment enchanté de devoir passer la soirée entouré de monde. Avec un sourire triomphant qu'il n'avait vu que peu de fois apparaître sur son visage, le plus joyeux des deux le dépassa avec une lenteur pleine de dignité et se dirigea vers le quartier de la ville éclairé par les néons fluorescents des bars et autres magasins : le port.

-Franchement, bougonna Romano les yeux rivés sur son Ipod et une moue mécontente non dissimulée sur son visage, t'abuses…pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ?

-Dis-moi, demanda gentiment son frère, ça t'ennuierai de ne pas râler ne serait-ce que deux minutes ?

Il marmonna quelques mots inaudibles en guise de réponse et continua à le suivre docilement tout en scrutant les environs à la recherches de distractions. De toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas rester bien longtemps en compagnie de Feliciano et comptait bien s'éclipser en compagnie d'une ou deux demoiselles : autant rentabiliser le temps qui lui était inutile. Ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un bar où ils reconnurent la chevelure de Gilbert, qui ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue. Romano fut donc forcé d'enlever ses écouteurs et dut s'avancer vers leur table tandis que le français, dont il avait oublié le nom, leur adressait des signes amicaux de la main. Il s'assit, à contrecœur, et marmonna un vague « bonjour » aux personnes présentent autour de lui.

Il remarqua une nouvelle arrivante, qu'il connaissait comme étant une amie d'enfance de Feliciano, plutôt mignonne dans sa petite robe d'été, la seule fille parmi ce groupe entièrement constitué de jeunes hommes, ne semblant pourtant pas perturbée comme toutes ces gamines qui rougissaient à tout bout de champ, au contraire elle plaisantait de vive voix, débordait d'une assurance attachante comme si elle avait toujours vécu entouré de personnes du sexe opposé. Son nom ne lui revenait pas vraiment, et c'est lorsqu'Antonio prit la parole qu'il se détacha de sa recherche de prénom pour reporter son attention sur lui. Il en profita pour le détailler un peu, n'ayant pas eu l'envie de le faire sur la plage, quelques heures plus tôt.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés tombaient doucement sur son visage, s'emmêlaient dans ses cils trop longs avant de finir leur course juste devant ses yeux pétillant d'impertinence et de malice, d'un vert charmeur, couleur à mi-chemin entre l'émeraude et la pomme sa bouche aux lèvres fines et lisses, base d'un sourire moqueur et taquin qui creusait de petites fossettes dans ses joues ses traits étaient très masculins mais dégageaient une harmonie doucereuse, espiègle, coquine : tout en lui évoquait le charme d'une enfance pas totalement révolue, le charme délicieusement attirant de défi et d'amusement.

Il était moins musclé que ses amis, plus bronzé qu'eux et son apparence respirait la candeur, ajoutant de l'innocence à son visage angélique. Seul ses mains semblaient appartenir à un adolescent : des mains fermes, masculines qui tranchaient avec son allure enfantine, déjà affaiblie par sa taille d'adulte. Romano se sentit aller trop loin dans sa contemplation alors qu'il le regardait fixement et se dépêcha de reporter son attention sur autre chose. Autre chose qui s'avéra être la discussion : ils devaient décider où aller le lendemain.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, soucieux d'avoir son avis :

-Et toi Lovi, qu'est-ce que t'aimerais faire demain ?

-Je ne sais pas, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, je vous laisse choisir, de toute façon moi, j'ai pas envie de faire grand-chose…

Il se retint de dire que de toute façon, qu'il dise ou non quelque chose, il n'aurait pas tellement le choix étant donné que son seul souhait était de retourner devant sa console avec un nouveau jeu vidéo qu'il devrait d'abord trouver. Tandis qu'il faisait la liste mentale des magasins de jeux vidéos qu'il risquait de trouver, il remarqua le regard malicieux de l'Espagnol sur lui mais continua de siroter son cocktail l'air absent, feignant l'indifférence face à la discussion de la table. Au bout d'une heure passée à boire toujours la même chose, il se leva de table et lança à tout le monde :

-Je vais faire un tour, si quelqu'un veut venir avec moi…

Comme il l'avait espéré, tous lui marmonnèrent un « ok » unanime et enthousiaste. Tous…excepté Antonio qui se leva de sa chaise et lui dédia un petit sourire en coin qui creusa délicatement sa fossette. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les deux dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, l'Italien poussa un grand soupir.

-Bon alors, demanda-t-il nonchalamment, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je sais, claironna joyeusement et puérilement l'Espagnol, on va aller manger quelque chose !

Romano resta coi un instant devant cette belle démonstration d'immaturité pas tellement agaçante avant de se reprendre et d'approuver d'un signe de tête tout en l'interrogeant :

-Sucré ou salé ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, se grattant le menton comme un gamin. Cette vision estompa un peu le sentiment incertain d'animosité envers lui, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait en vérité envers toutes les personnes autre que son frère (malgré le fait que lui aussi l'agaçait par moments), et son visage fut voilé d'une expression de douceur soudaine.

-Une glace ! Une glace, c'est parfait !

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de Romano, devant le spectacle assez mignon d'Antonio qui chantonnait au milieu de la rue qu'il souhaitait manger une glace à la mangue. Ceci attira d'ailleurs le regard amusé de plusieurs jeunes filles qui chuchotaient, euphoriques, en les voyant. Il leur adressa un sourire charmeur, puisque c'était une technique d'approche plus subtile que de leur proposer un verre directement. Malheureusement l'Espagnol fit échouer sa tentative en le tirant pour l'entraîner vers un comptoir où on vendait de la glace. C'est donc fasciné mais toujours un peu vexé qu'il ait fait échouer ses espoirs de soirée en compagnie de ravissantes demoiselles qu'il l'écouta débiter dans un espagnol fluide qu'il désirait un sorbet mangue et qu'il payait la glace de son ami (Romano, donc).

-Glace italienne à la vanille, marmonna-t-il, s'il te plaît.

Il léchait tranquillement sa glace, accompagné d'Antonio qui entrait dans tous les magasins qui paraissaient intéressant sans s'y attarder plus de 10 minutes lorsqu'il entendit des gloussements dans son dos. Comme un parfait idiot, il se retourna sans aucune discrétion et se retrouva nez à nez avec les jeunes filles qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La petite brunette était là, un air de réticence totale sur le visage, alors que ses amies étaient toutes surexcitées à sa vue. Il avisa une de ses amies, à la frange parfaite, qui commençait à s'avancer vers eux.

-Hey, salut tu…tu nous reconnais ? on était à la plage…

-Ah oui, hem je suis avec un ami – il désigna l'imbécile derrière lui- il s'appelle Antonio.

Le concerné se tourna vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage et s'adressa gentiment à la jeune fille :

-Salut ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Tes amies ne viennent pas ?

Elle rougit, bafouilla un « si » et apostropha le groupe de piailleuses dans un petit couinement. Elles rappliquèrent illico en riant niaisement, se présentèrent chacune tour à tour à eux, mais il ne s'y intéressait vraiment pas, trop distrait par ce qui s'avéra être…la contemplation du nombre de pas qu'arrivait à faire les mômes sans réclamer de choses. Son attention ne se reporta sur elles que lorsque l'une déclama d'un ton tranchant, sa tignasse brune virevoltant lorsqu'elle lâcha d'un coup sa phrase :

-Je m'appelle Aymeline.

Son regard dur croisa celui de Romano un instant, et ses traits se crispèrent une seconde. En revanche, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'espagnol, son visage s'adoucit. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à empêcher sa glace de couler. Visiblement elle préférait les hispano aux italiens. Dommage.

-Bon, proposa-t-il, ça vous dit de faire un tour ?

Aymeline le toisa d'un air méprisant, renifla, et se tourna vers ses amies pour fuir le regard froid que lui avait alors lancé Lovi.

-C'est vrai, chantonna Antonio, ce serait cool de marcher un peu. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Merveilleuse idée, roucoula la jeune fille, approuvée par toutes ses amies. Sortons d'ici.

Antonio : 1, Romano : 0

* * *

><p>Oui, j'aime bien finir mes chapitres sur des trucs débiles... m'en voulez pas !<p>

Et oubliez pas votre BFF...le bouton revieeeeeeeeew ! /sors/


End file.
